


HP | 犬狼 | 错误

by Hilbert_space



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: “荒唐，这酷极了。”Sirius不可思议地看着他，“当然，实事求是地说，这个毛茸茸的小问题是会给你带来一些困扰……”比“一些”要多。他有些走神。“怎么，我说了什么？”Remus笑出了声。“那个比喻。”——————旧文搬运，作于2015.5





	HP | 犬狼 | 错误

HP | 犬狼 | 错误

1 9 7 2  
T h e M i s t a k e

  
——————

“这次McGonagall教授忘记了要关我禁闭。”  
“什么？”  
“她的表情更像是犹豫着要不要给Gryffindor加五十分……这很不寻常。”Sirius盯着医疗翼雪白的墙壁，难得露出认真思索的表情。  
“也许她只是忘记了。”Remus努力保持着轻松的口吻。  
“我让陪我练习的同学——也就是你——长出了一对动物耳朵。这还不够令人印象深刻？”Sirius尖锐地指出事实。  
“变形课难免会有人犯错误。”他耸耸肩。  
Sirius笑了一声。“Remus，你真有趣。”  
他看着同伴灰色的眼睛，询问地挑起眉毛。  
“你不担心这件事没法逆转么？”Sirius作势要揪住他今天下午新“长出来”的那对兽类的尖耳朵，被他机敏地躲开了。  
Sirius又发出一声狗吠般的大笑。“你似乎比我确信，Pomfrey夫人能让我的杰作从你头顶消失。”  
“她说不定还会夸奖你，诸如‘我还从未见过二年级的学生就能在同伴身上成功施出这样的变形咒’之类——”  
“说真的，”Sirius换了个姿势，凑得更近了些，“如果Pomfrey也束手无策，你打算这么办？”  
“那只好再把尖顶帽从行李箱底层掏出来？”Remus煞有介事地提议道。  
Sirius猛地向后倒进了他们坐着的病床里，看上去笑得快无法呼吸了。他看着他拼命捋着胸前的袍子。  
“其实也不用帽子，”Black终于说出了下一个句子，“毛茸茸的耳朵并不难看。它们的颜色甚至和你的发色相衬呢。”  
他无视了Sirius的玩笑。  
“Remus？”  
“恩？”  
“你觉得那像是狼的耳朵么？”  
他不由得握紧了手指。“你在问我？它们是你的作品——”  
Sirius微笑地看着他。但他明白对方的眼神。你知道到底是怎么一回事的。你最好愉快地承认。  
但他决定避开这个暗礁。第无数次。  
“James是要参加院队明天的选拔赛么？”  
“别转移话题，狡猾鬼Lupin。”  
“Sirius•Black先生，”他无奈地说道，“你到底想从我这里得到什么？”  
“那其实不是一个变形咒语，”Sirius凝视着他的眼睛，这样就很难说谎了。“我只是让你露出了一点破绽。梅林在上，之前我猜测的一点没错。”  
他知道了，他早就知道了。Remus感到一股绝望。这个和他分享寝室、来自古老的Slytherin家族的长子早就洞察了他这个小狼人的秘密。  
“既然你——”  
“你是个Gryffindor，”Sirius有点不耐烦地打断了他，“我一直等着你有朝一日勇敢地公布这件事呢。”  
等等……这可有些出乎他的意料。  
“……你不害怕我？”  
“梅林啊，我也是个Gryffindor，而且，你是我的朋友、我为什么会害怕？”  
Remus忽然感到一种奇怪的感觉在胃里翻腾了起来。  
他最常有的噩梦便是被别人知晓了他的秘密，然后被唾弃、被排挤、真的被当做“异类”对待。而Sirius居然表示出的是毫不在意。  
很快他又明白了。一个姓Black的Gryffindor，每天的表现都要劳费积分沙漏的红宝石上上下下的家伙。Sirius才是那个货真价实的“异类”。而且，他的同伴将此视为一种骄傲，一种殊荣。  
已然不是“在对方身上看见了自己的影子”，Sirius确实是颗比他明亮得多的星。  
Sirius又伸出了手，这次混血的小巫师没能再躲开了。Sirius的右手罩住了一边的狼耳朵。  
“我想我大概明白你对绝大多数人保密的苦衷。但你不需要欺瞒你的朋友——尤其是他碰巧足够聪明的话。”  
他露出一个苦恼的微笑。“你也不必假装喜欢它们。”  
“荒唐，这酷极了。”Sirius不可思议地看着他，“当然，实事求是地说，这个毛茸茸的小问题是会给你带来一些困扰……”  
比“一些”要多。他有些走神。  
“怎么，我说了什么？”  
Remus笑出了声。“那个比喻。”  
“毛茸茸的小问题？”Sirius热切地看着他，重复了一遍。  
“我喜欢这个比喻。”他宣布道。  
并不是明亮的感觉，但男孩还不知道，他不算漫长的一生在此刻仅仅是处于长夜将至的位置上。因为身边有着耀眼的朋友，他天真地将之误认为是破晓曙光。


End file.
